Who is He?
by Kyu Amakusa
Summary: Naruko di jodohkan oleh seseorang yang tak di kenalnya, Sasuke kekasihnya pun bernasib sama. / "Kau harus mencari gedung dengan lantai delapan atau sepuluh jika ingin mati dengan cepat!" / "Kau mau menikah denganku?" / "Lupakan aku dan anggap kita tak pernah saling kenal," / "Semoga kau bahagia, Naruko neechan." / ga pinter bikin summary, langsung baca aja u,u / DLDR, RnR please


Who is He?

by Kyu Amakusa

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance | General | Typos | OOC maybe

Uzumaki Naruko

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

Aku kembali menghela nafasku lagi, lagi dan lagi. Entah itu helaan nafasku yang ke berapa untuk dua jam terakhir ini. Karbondioksida yang ku keluarkan menjadi satu dengan udara sektiarku. Ku rentangkan tangan dan memejamkan kedua mataku, aku dapat merasakan udara sore Konoha dari atap gedung berlantai tiga ini. Rambut kuning cerahku yang tergerai panjang melambai-lambai mengikuti angin yang mempermainkannya. Sore ini benar-benar sangat cerah, tapi tak secerah suasana hatiku sekarang. Kuso! Aku akan benar-benar gila jika seperti ini!

GREP! Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mendekapku erat dari belakang. Refleks, aku memberontak dan hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan jika sebuah tangan tidak menarik tanganku dan menyebabkan ku jatuh pada permukaan yang keras tapi hangat.

"Kau tak apa?" suara bariton mengejutkanku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapati sepasang mata jade menatapku dengan cemas. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ma-maaf..," ujarku yang kemudian beranjak dan duduk agak jauh darinya. Jantungku masih berdebar karena tadi. Bagaimana bisa aku sedekat itu dengan seorang pemuda yang tak ku kenal?

"Hn, kau tidak apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," aku menunduk, mencoba menutupi wajahku yang memanas karena pemuda dengan tatto 'Ai' di dahinya itu masih menatapku dengan cemas.

"Sudah gila eh? Kenapa ingin melompat dari gedung ini? Kemana otakmu, ha? Lompat dari gedung ini tak akan membuatmu mati, baka! Kau harus mencari gedung dengan lantai delapan atau sepuluh jika ingin mati dengan cepat!" katanya dengan sinis. D-dia... apa dia punya kepribadian ganda?

"A-aku...,"

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan hal bodoh semua masalahmu akan selesai dan berakhir dengan sendirinya? Jangan bodoh, nunna! Masalah tak akan selesai jika kau melarikan diri darinya," katanya lagi. Semua perkataannya seakan membuatku tersadar, aku memang sangat bodoh. Ku tatap pemuda berambut merah bata yang duduk tak jauh dariku. "Lebih baik kau selesaikan masalahmu dengan kepala dingin, dan aku yakin, masalah sebesar apapun pasti akan selesai."

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nunna?" dia berjalan mendekati dan mengusap bahuku pelan. Iris jade yang tadi menatapku sinis kini berubah menjadi lembut. Tak terasa mataku menjadi pedih dan berair, sedetik kemudian air mataku yang terbendung mengalir dengan deras.

"Hiks hiks hiks," pemuda yang berada di depanku terlihat kebingungan. Entah kenapa aku menangis di depan pemuda yang baru saja bertemu ini.

"Aku mohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku tak ingin mendapat masalah karena hal ini, nunna. Jangan menangis. Aku yakin masalahmu akan segera selesai, nunna," dia mencoba menghentikan air mataku dengan memelukku.

"...," aku masih setia dengan tangisanku yang semakin menganak sungai.

Pemuda bertatto 'Ai' ini menghela nafas panjang, "Terserah kau, nunna. Menangislah semaumu jika itu bisa membuatmu tenang," ujarnya menyerah. Dia mendekapku lebih erat, aku yakin baju yang dia pakai pasti basah oleh air mataku. Tangisanku beranjur mereda dan dia melepas pelukannya. "Sudah?"

"Ma-maaf...," ujarku pelan seraya mengusap kedua pipiku.

"Untuk apa?"

"A-aku membasahi bajumu," aku menunjuk pada rompi biru tua yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hn," tiba-tiba dia melepas rompi itu dan menampakkan sebuah kemeja putih yang ia pakai sekarang. "Kau harus tanggung jawab. Cuci ini," ujarnya dengan nada memerintah seraya menyodorkan rompinya padaku.

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kau yang membasahi bajuku? Cuci dan antarkan padaku besok," sebelum aku menyelanya, dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini yang masih terkejut dengan sifatnya. Apa benar dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda?

-Who is He?-

"Ohayou," sapaku sopan pada pemuda berambut perak yang sedang menata roti pada etalase kaca. Bau harum dari roti yang baru keluar dari pemanggang menari-nari di indra penciumanku.

"Hn? Ohayou mou. Selamat datang di Miracle Bakery, nunna. Ada yang ...,"

"Ah tidak, aku ke sini tidak ingin membeli roti. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan seseorang," ujarku setelah memotong bicaranya.

"Bertemu dengan seseorang?" pemuda perak tadi tampak mengusap masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya ituu kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Siapa?"

"Dia... Eh? Dia... dia siapa ya? Ah pokoknya dia bekerja di sini. Rambutnya merah bata, beriris mata jade," aku menjelaskan pemuda-berkepribadian-ganda yang bersamaku kemarin.

"Oh... Dia itu Sa...,"

"Hei, aku tak membayarmu untuk mendengarkan masalah pembeli," seru seseorang dari arah dapur. Aku dan perak menoleh dan mendapati pemuda bertatto 'Ai' sedang membawa nampan berisi roti besar berwarna coklat. Di-dia tampan sekali memakai baju koki itu ttebane! "Sedang apa kau di sini, gadis cengeng?" tanyanya mengejek saat melihatku.

"A-apa? G-gadis cengeng?"

"Hn, bukankah kau gadis yang ingin terjun dari atap gedung ini, nunna? Nunna yang menangis hanya karena masa hmpph," cepat-cepat aku bungkam mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Ya! Kau tak perlu menceritakannya dengan detail! Ba-bagaimana kalau orang lain tahu, baka?!" ku tatap matanya dengan tajam. "Dasar menyebalkan!" bentakku yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari toko itu dengan cepat menjauhi toko roti menyebalkan itu. Kenapa pemuda itu aneh sekali? Dia sulit sekali di tebak.

"Hai, nunna...," seseorang mencoba menjajari langkahku yang tergesa-gesa.

Aku melirik pemuda bermasker yang berada di toko roti tadi, "Apa?"

"Ini untukmu," katanya sambil mengalungkan tali yang terhubung dengan sekotak brownis pada leherku. "Tidak ada kata menolak atau aku akan mendapat masalah karenamu," sebuah smile eyes tercipta di kedua matanya, kemudian dia berlalu dari hadapanku.

-Who is He?-

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya tousan saat melihatku keluar dari mobil putihku. "Apa kau bisu? Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaan tousan?"

"Aku capek," jawabku singkat tanpa memperdulikannya dan segera masuk rumah, tapi langkahku terhenti saat mataku tertarik akan sesuatu di atas rak sepatu.

"Oh, itu dari teme, neechan," celetuk Naruto, anak terakhir dari orangtuaku. Arghh aku jadi malas untuk melihatnya. Dengan cepat ku buka sepatu sneaker yang masih melekat di kakiku dan segera berjalan ke ruang pribadiku. Ah aku sudah rindu dengan ranjang queen size biru-ku. "Tak ingin melihatnya?"

"Hn, aku tidak tertarik,"

"Itu undangan, neechan. Lebih tepatnya undangan pernikahan," sahut Naruto yang langsung menghentikan langkahku menapaki tangga rumah. Sedetik kemudian, aku berlari menuju tempat undangan itu tergeletak dan memeriksanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura,"mataku membulat, aku tak bisa bernafas seakan ini mampu membunuhku. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah Sasuke akan menolak pertunangan itu? Tapi kenapa undangan ini sampai di tanganku?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, neechan?" Naruto menahan tubuhku yang hampir jatuh. "Neechan...," airmataku tak terbendung lagi. Ya, walaupun dia bukan lagi kekasihku, aku tak rela dia mendapat penggantiku secepat itu, apalagi mereka akan segera menikah.

"Tak apa, Naru," aku berusaha berdiri dan menuju ke kamarku.

"Berhentilah sok tegar, neechan," gumam Naruto yang berumur 14 tahun itu tapi masih bisa ku dengar. Kau tahu apa, bocah? Aku lelah menjadi gadis tegar, berpura-pura menjadi gadis kuat walau sebenarnya sudah tak sanggup lagi, menjadi gadis yang tetap sabar dan memandang semua baik-baik saja walau sudah terluka. Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang ku rasakan untuk melindungimu, Naru.

-Who Is He?-

Mansion Uchiha tempat pernikahan mantan kekasihku terlihat penuh oleh tamu undangan. Uchiha memang termasuk keluarga terpandang dan terkaya karena memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar yang berdiri di negara Sakura ini. Jadi tak perlu kaget jika mereka merayakan pernikahan Sasuke semewah ini dan beberapa orang terkenal yang juga ikut menghadiri pernikahan ini.

Dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat pasangan pengantin baru yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu. Senyum tipis nan hangat yang biasa kau berikan padaku itu sekarang milik gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah bersemu ria karena bisikanmu tadi. Aku menyesal datang ke pernikahan ini. Tapi jika aku tak datang dan menampakan kekecewaanku, aku akan kalah darimu nanti.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihatku dan tatapan mata kami bertemu, onyx bertemu sapphire. Kedua onyx itu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Segera saja aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri karena tak tahan lagi dengan ini semua.

"Naruko...," seseorang memanggilku dari belakang, buru-buru aku menghapus airmataku.

"Itachi niisan. Apa kabar?" sapaku pada mantan-calon-kakak-iparku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Pemuda yang berumur 25 tahun ini memelukku dengan tiba-tiba, "Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun ini, Naru. Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Kau ingin melihatku mati perlahan, baka niisan?" candaku.

"Hahahaha, aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu, Naru-chan. Ingin berlibur denganku minggu depan?" tawarnya seraya mengusap punggungku dan mempererat pelukannya. Ini orang bodoh atau apa? Perlakuanmu membuatku menangis, baka niisan! "Menangislah. Aku ada untukmu, Naruko," bisiknya lembut.

Aku tak akan menangis lagi. Ingin sekali ku ucap kata itu, tapi hanya isakan tangis yang ku keluarkan.

"Kau tak pernah sendiri, Naru. Ada orang-orang yang sangat menyayangimu di sekitarmu dan akan ada untukmu, termasuk aku,"

"Itachi niisan," suara bariton terdengar dan aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Jangan, Itachi-nii," gumamku pelan di tengah tangis diamku.

"Ku antar kau pulang," bisiknya lagi yang masih memelukku.

Ku lepas pelukan Itachi dan menggeleng pelan, "Arigatoo,"

"Kau tahu, ada rahasia di balik rahasia, Naruko," Itachi mengusap pipiku. "Hati-hati di jalan. Dan aku serius untuk mengajakmu liburan," ucapnya yang kemudian meninggalkanku. Apa maksud dari ada rahasia di balik rahasia?

"Naruko," Sasuke memanggilku. "Kau berhak membenciku, Naruko. Karena aku ingin kau melupakanku dan anggap kita tak pernah saling kenal,"

"Hn, happy wedding, Uchiha-san," potongku cepat. "Aku harus segera pulang. Sayonara," sahutku dan segera pergi manjauhinya.

-Who is He?-

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri. Kau sudah pulang ternyata. Baguslah," Kaasan menyambutku senang. Tumben sekali. Ada apa dengan Kaasan? Saat tiba di halaman rumah, aku sempat melihat mobil jenis Lamborgini hitam yang terparkir manis di sana. "Kau sudah di tunggu dari tadi, Naruko," lanjut Kaasan yang membimbingku menuju ruang tamu.

"Menungguku?" tanyaku penasaran. Siapa yang menungguku? Tapi sepertinya bukan temanku, karena tak ada temanku yang mempunyai mobil semewah Lamborgini. Saat tiba di ruang tamu, aku melihat pria paruh baya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tousan dan di sampingnya duduk wanita yang mungkin seumuran dengan Kaasan.

"Ayo ucapakan salam pada calon mertuamu, Naruko,"

"Nani? Jadi aku benar-benar akan di jodohkan? Ya Tuhan. Jangan memutuskan sesuatu yang tak ku sukai, Kaasan!" seruku pada Kaasan. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu tampak kaget dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba berubah kasar.

"Naruko! Berani sekali kau membentak ibumu sendiri!" Tousan menatapku marah. "Walaupun kau tak mau, kami akan tetap menikahkanmu dengannya lusa!"

"Lusa? AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriakku yang kemudian berlari keluar rumah. Kenapa mereka selalu memutuskan tanpa meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu? Sudah tak menganggapku anak eh?

Aku terus berlari dengan airmata yang masih setia menemaniku. Tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dan teriakan orang yang berpapasan denganku atau yang tak sengaja tertabrak olehku.

"Eh? Kau kenapa? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda perak saat aku sampai di tempat kerjanya. Dari nada bicaranya, aku tahu jika pemuda yang mungkin 5 tahun lebih tua dariku ini mencemaskanku.

"Ada apa?" pemuda berpribadian ganda itu mendekati kami berdua.

Tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya isakan tangisku.

"Kakashi senpai," panggil pemuda itu.

"Urus dia," sahutnya singkat dan berjalan menjauhi kami berdua.

"Hn. Hei, gadis cengeng. Kami sudah tutup. Pulanglah," kata pemuda itu dingin.

"Kenapa?" aku menatap iris jade-nya. "Kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sembari menatapku balik.

"Kau... kau menyebalkan. Kau suka mempermainkan hati gadis. Apa kau tak tahu betapa rapuhnya hati seorang gadis? Walaupun kau membuat sakit hatinya, membuat retak hatinya sedikit, tapi retakan itu semakin lama akan membesar. Tiupan angin pasti dapat menghancurkan hati itu. Apa kau tak mengerti? Kalian selalu membuat kami menangis, kau juga. Kau juga... hiks," aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan dan mulai menangis lagi. Aku membenci laki-laki, aku membenci Sasuke, dan aku membenci orang yang akan di jodohkan denganku.

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terangkat, "Aku... bukan laki-laki yang seperti itu." Sebuah kalimat yang membuatku membuka tanganku, pemuda bertatto 'Ai' itu tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi...," semua yangingin ku utarakan terhenti. Saat bibirnya menempel sempurna di bibirku. Hei, apa yang dia lakukan? Bibirnya mulai melumat bibirku perlahan dan lembut. Mencoba mendorongnyapun percuma karena dia mendekapku dengan erat. Semakin lama penglihatanku semakin buram dan menggelap. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun sekarang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara bariton terdengar. Dan seketika itu sesuatu yang lembut tadi tak ku rasakan lagi.

BUGH!

-Who is He?-

Aku mematut diri di kaca besar, menatap bayangan yang kini terpantul di sana. Gadis berparas cantik dengan ramput pirang yang tergulung rapi dan sebagian lainnya di biarkan tergerai ke depan begitu saja. Kulit tannya tampak serasi dengan gaun putih gading yang melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

Sebulir kristal menetes di pipinya, menghapus make up yang menempel di sana. Seakan dia menyesali cerita hidupnya yang berakhir dengan perjodohan. Ini bukan cerita putri kerajaan yang bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu ia impikan saat dia masih berstatus bocah. Cepat-cepat dia menghapus airmata itu saat deritan pintu terdengar.

"Naruko-chan, apa kau sudah siap?" sesosok wanita separuh baya tersenyum padaku. Kaasan terlihat sangat cantik dengan kimono berwarna merah mudanya. Dari wajahnya, bisa ku lihat dia sangat bahagia sekarang. Menari-nari di atas penderitaan anaknya sendiri eh? "Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Naru-chan? Kau menangis?" Kaasan mengambil alat per-make up-annya dan mulai membetulkan riasan wajahku. "Kaasan tahu ini berat untukmu. Tapi kau pasti akan bahagia di kemudian hari. Dia sangat cocok dan serasi untukmu, Naru-chan. Dia pria yang mampu menyayangi dan melindungimu, tidak seperti Sasuke," sekali lagi, Kaasan menyakinkanku.

Aku sudah muak, Kaasan. Percuma bicara dengan kalian. Jangan kaget jika nanti malam anakmu terbujur kaku di rumah barunya.

"Kau cantik sekali, neechan," celetuk Naruto yang baru datang. Iris sapphire nya terlihat berbinar saat melihatku. "Ah kalau kau bukan neechan dan aku lebih tua darimu, pasti aku yang akan berdiri di altar bersamamu, neechan," canda Naruto dengan tertawa.

"Naru," aku memeluk adik kesayanganku ini. Apa keputusanku ini benar?

"Neechan...," dia mendorong pelan badanku. "Kau membuat penampilanku berantakan," katanya polos dengan membenarkas jas dan rambut jabriknya. Dia melirikku dan tersenyum, "Semoga kau bahagia, Naruko neechan."

Aku membalas senyumannya. Walaupun ini perjodohan yang di paksakan, aku akan tetap melakukannya – dengan terpaksa. Ini demi Naruto, aku tak ingin dia menjadi korban "kekerasan" orangtuaku. Aku ingin dia bisa menjalani masa depannya dengan kemauannya sendiri. Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku akan meminta Tousan untuk mengijinkan Naruto tinggal bersamaku nantinya. "Arigatoo, Naruto," aku memeluknya lagi, dia juga membalas pelukanku.

"Acaranya sudah akan di mulai. Ayo, Naruko," ajak Tousan yang sedari tadi di belakang Naruto. Lelaki berusia 45 tahun itu tersenyum padaku dan mengambil tanganku untuk melingkar di lengannya. "Tousan bangga padamu, Naruko-chan," katanya yang hanya ku balas dengan tatapan dingin.

Aku mengikuti langkah Tousan, pelan dan pasti menuju altar pernikahan. Aku juga tidak tahu kapan mereka menyiapkan semua hal untuk pernikahan mendadak ini. Aku memandang sekitar, melihat kerabat, teman dan rekan kerja Tousan dan entah siapa lagi yang hadir di pernikahan ini. Dan tak lupa aku tersenyum pada mereka, tanda terima kasihku karena sudah datang di acara memuakan ini.

Sempat ku lihat pemuda berambut merah bata yang berdiri tak jauh dari altar. Tampak sebuah plester menghiasi pelipisnya. Dia kenapa?

"Bukankah dia sangat tampan, Naru-chan?" bisik Tousan, aku langsung mengikuti arah pandangnya. Betapa terkejutnya aku dengan pemandangan yang ku lihat sekarang. Pria bermasker yang memakai tuxedo hitam tengah menatapku. Sebuah smile-eyes tercipta di kedua matanya. Tampan darimana? Aku belum pernah melihat wajah aslinya itu. Dan, kenapa dia?

Setelah sampai di depannya, Tousan memindahkan tanganku ke uluran tangan pria itu. Aku masih berada di shock area saat Tousan bergerak ke sisi altar bersama Kaasan dan Naruto.

"Kau sangat cantik," pujinya tulus. Entah kenapa jantungku menjadi berenergi sampai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenapa?"

"K-kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?"

"Apa yang harus ku beritahu padamu?" iris onyx-nya menatapku lekat.

"Kau sudah tahu hal ini?"

"Apa kau pernah bertanya padaku? Bukankah kau sering bersama panda merah itu?" dia kemudian melirik pemuda bertatto 'Ai' yang sekarang aku belum tahu namanya. "Dan...," dia mendekatiku, membuka maskernya dan mencium bibirku sekilas, dan memakainya kembali, "Aku tak suka jika orang lain mencium bibir milikku."

"Kau..." geramku. Apa dia yang memukul si panda merah itu?

"Hn, kita lanjutkan nanti di rumah, Hatake Naruko," ucapnya dingin.

"Menyebalkan," desisku kesal. Ya, aku harus bertanya lebih jelas padanya nanti.

"Kenapa? Tak sabar untuk malam pertama eh?" sindirnya dengan suara keras. Para undangan dan tak lupa pendeta juga ikut tertawa setelah mendengar pemuda di depanku ini dan seketika itu wajahku memerah karenanya. Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh orang ini nanti.

_FIN_

Fanfict macam apa ini! *banting meja* /slapped

Hai hai hai ^o^)/

Gimana? Gimana pendapat kalian tentang fanfict ini, minna? Feelnya dapet kah? Atau buruk kah?

Sebenarnya tadi mau pake "Icha Icha Bakery" buat nama toko rotinya ._. /kicked

Oh iya, Kyu bingung menempatkan kata pemuda, pria, lelaki, laki-laki.. anyone can help me? T~T)/ #fooldetected

Keep or delete, minna? Kalian yang memutuskan. Mungkin nanti ada orang ketiga dan itu pasti Sasuke /heh

Terimakasih yang udah baca dan review ^^ *bow

Mind to review? ^^


End file.
